The Nope Train And The Truth
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: WARNING: TROLLFIC. When a fan is pissed off at the reveal, things escalated rather quickly. Rated M for strong language.


**WARNING:** The following entry is meant to be a satirical narration. If you can't get sarcasm, then I dunno. This is written for fun, and to see if I still get the wing of writing.

* * *

With the reveal of Act 2 few days ago, which I really don't give a shit anymore, majority who's following the news about Central Fiction are busy trying to ride the hype train. The reveal of Izanami playable turned the heads of people, as the announced herself isn't wearing her conservative robe. Izanami was (un)fortunately given a chance to show off her assets especially on her rear. And then there's the real reason why Nine is busy pitting everyone in the little fantasy world is all for her baby sister Celica, which probably increased her life expectancy by more than a month. Lastly, it's the appearance of this "badass" teenager named Naoto in search for Raquel. This dude managed to increase the passengers on the Central Fiction hype train thanks to his appearance in the main storyline, where the likes of Mai and Cajun where placed in a side story to sell to fans. No subtlety about Naoto in Central Fiction, too. Naoto fans are lucky they can kick everyone's ass in the game now.

But every hype train has its downside. People who were really excited on the first stop decided to stop boarding on Act 2. Unlike those who are still in the ride, these kind of people were massively disappointed by the clusterfuck of a plot Act 2 had revealed. I can't really identify all of them because I'm an underrated fanfiction writer here, but I have a friend that feels the same way as me, which is leaving the hype train. So this person's identify will be kept hidden because I'm writing this one secretly and I'm going to upload it later, which is the reason why you're reading this. Let's call him "Ex-BB-Fan".

When Ex-BB-Fan saw Act 1 for the first time, he thought the shit stain Chronophantasma left from his mouth is finally going to be removed. Centralfiction was heading on the darker path, Nine was confirmed playable and sure was kicking ass, and it had a great promise to us fans. But unlike the stupid idiotic fanboys, he was on the fence, too. He's a great fanboy, so the likes of Naoto is shit for his taste. Like, come on. He suddenly got there out of nowhere. We know, he got his own shitty series, but suddenly appearing in the main storyline without any subtlety is utterly bullshit. As I reiterate, Mai and co were mentioned in the vanilla version of Chronophantasma to intertwine the side manga with the central story, which is pretty okay. No complaints there. But this is utter bullshit.

Who the fuck is Naoto, and why the fuck is he running around searching for his lost chick? I admit I don't read its fucking light novel, and I hate Naoto. Why? Because he's a boring piece of shit. He somehow got his powers and become strong because I don't even fucking know. I just skimmed his summary in the Wiki. Anyway, somehow he's hurting my waffle Rachel Alucard, and probably being nice on asking her question. What is fucking wrong is, this fucking guy is pinning my waffle Rachel on the wall! Waffle Rachel, weakened as time goes by, couldn't kick this idiot's ass because she was breaking!

You may dismiss it as "overreacting", but fuck you. I'm a fan of something, just like you. When your favorite character is in trouble because of another character, you'll automatically hate the said character. In our case, it's that and another reason: fuck Naoto. He just came out of nowhere. I know I'm being repetitive, but it's not justifiable. Don't even get me started with Act 2. I used to be super hyped about Nine, but her shit for doing all of those was all for her shitty sister named Celica? Fuck no. I'm done.

With that said and done, let's go visit our unfortunate fans who has to drop the series. Let's check Ex-BB-Fanboy. You know what, let's just shorten his name to Ex.

Ex was busy playing his game because fuck following Blazblue updates. Let's change the perspective to 1st person, because I, the shitty narrator, somehow managed to get in his room because this is fanfiction, and anything is possible.

Ex gave me a weird stare. "Who are you and how did you come in here?"

"This is the apostle of the right hand of writing. I'm here to inform you that I'm sharing your opinion to possibly millions of people reading this thing."

"Wait, what?" He was so confused. I don't even care.

I decided to cut to the chase. "I know how you feel about Centralfiction, and how much you despise Naoto."

"How the fuck did you-" I just have to cut him off. I mean, come on. Are you really interested on reading back and forth conversation where the other person is just asking you questions?

"Shut up, and come with me. Let's go assasinate Mori and get his head out from his own ass. We need to fix this shit before it becomes a reality."

To be honest, he said no, but I didn't really gave him a choice. This is fanfiction, and I'm the author.

We managed to head to the building without any hassle. We just went in and barge into Mori's office. Just like that.

"Gimme a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now and rewrite the series to make it better." I pointed my trusty RPG at him. How I got it is up to your imagination.

Scared silly, he motioned his finger to us to come closer. We did, and he leaned towards us. He placed a finger to cover his mouth to others, so only the three of us can understand whatever he was about to say.

"It's just a prank, bro."

Ex decided to give up life by leaving me alone. I laughed. The others laugh. The rest were dumbfounded. Being the one in control here, I asked, "Then what's the truth, bruh?"

"The truth is... Naoto's gonna die before the actual story starts. Rachel will get her powers back soon. Terumi will have a chance to rule the world, only to be stopped by Ragna. Nine is a lying bitch and only said that so that her sister will die in a horrible death possible." It's what he said in a compromised way possible. It's too long I'm too lazy to write it.

With that cleared up, we shook hands and I left the building. If you're waiting for a shitty narration for an ending, then sucks to be you.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was written out of boredom. I just need to write something to get myself back on writing something, if that makes sense. Expect more stuff from me soon. I'm keeping my end of the deal here, I promise.


End file.
